Queen sucht Anschluss
Zusammenfassung Staflel 2, Folge 13: Fearing her reign as queen of the social scene is coming to an end, Cleo comes up with a royal plan to be the 'talk' of the school. Handlung The Fear Squad returns to Monster High as the big champions of Gloom Beach. Among the students greeting them is the unpleasant presence of Toralei, who reveals she's the new editor of the fearbook and thus has certain power over the Fear Squad as she a significant influence on the way people will look at and remember them. Toralei invites the group for a photo in front of the school's main entrance, which they reluctantly comply with. As Toralei readies the camera, Meowlody und Purrsephone, located on a ledge above the doors, pour two pots worth of water down on the Fear Squad. Toralei quickly takes a picture and walks off laughing. Once recovered, Cleo goes to spend time with Deuce. Due to their conversation, Cleo realizes she no longer is at the top of school social hierarchy and panics. She runs to her locker, on her way passing by Draculaura and Clawd. Draculaura wants to know why she received no letter from Clawd at Gloom Beach. Clawd claims he did send letters, but Draculaura does not believe him. Elsewhere, another couple isn't doing much better. Gil tries to get Lagoona to understand the situation with his parents, but she refuses to be sympathetic, retorting that Gil should stand up for himself and what he believes in. At her locker, Cleo gets her bag of amulets and tries to return to her position of social power with their aid. Instead, she unleashes two of the Egyptian plagues and gives up. As she strolls around campus with Ghoulia, she laments her misfortune until she overhears the Werkatzen talking about something that would get anyone who did that a one-way ticket to the top of the student hierarchy. Cleo immediately says that she and her friends were planning to do it, and Toralei reveals that she was talking about spending the night at school on Friday the 13th. Cleo hesitates upon hearing that, but Toralei informs her that she has already sent the text to tell everyone that the Fear Squad would do it. Upon her suggestion that she could send another text telling everyone that the team is too afraid after all, Cleo makes up her mind and resolves to go through with it. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The webisode title refers to the 1988 Anne Rice novel The Queen of the Damned, which was made into a film in 2002. The book is about the history of the vampire race, which originated with a pre-Egyptian queen. * The part in the webisode where Cleo accidently releases frogs and gnats is based on the Egyptian plagues featured in the Bible's Book of Exodus, which is part of the Old Testament; frog and gnat infestations were not uncommon in Ancient Egypt. * The webisode uses a play on the fashion accessory the feather boa, replacing it instead with a live boa constrictor snake. Kontinuität * Clawdeen found Clawd's first letter in "Road to Monster Mashionals" and apparently not only never gave it to Draculaura, but also hid subsequent letters. * The Volume 3 webisode "Zom-Beach Party" takes place between this webisode and the previous, though it takes some liberties with the continuity of Volume 2. Fehler * Als Cleo sagt "This can't be happening!", ist Frankies Augenfarbe vertauscht. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2